


Huening Kai's Wishlist

by DionysusThyrsus



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bromance, Hyung line are besties, M/M, Maknae line are besties, Romantic story - Freeform, highschool love, inspired by TXT's Wishlist, sookai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DionysusThyrsus/pseuds/DionysusThyrsus
Summary: Huening Kai has a "Wishlist". What happens when his crush, Soobin, finds the notebook?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Kudos: 40





	Huening Kai's Wishlist

**Author's Note:**

> At last, Huening Kai is 18! He's an adult! I've waited so long :p. Anyway, enjoy ^_^
> 
> P.S: I got inspired by their song "Wishlist"

Huening Kai was daydreaming in class again. He didn't care much, he was tired. He imagined a great fake date with his crush, until the bell rang. He packed his things almost running to his friends, Taehyun & Beomgyu.

"Hey guys!" he smirked, Taehyun smiled widely "How are you?" he pinched his cheek annoying his younger. Beomgyu chuckled "Your crush..." he motioned with his head.

Soobin was walking down the hallway along with his best friend, Yeonjun. He had such a bright smile, that Huening Kai felt like he was going blind.

Taehyun softly pushed him "You're staring. He'll think you're a creep", immediately Huening Kai looked down. He was deeply in love with Soobin. 

They were sitting under a tree, eating in silence, while Huening Kai took out his notebook. "Wishlist" Beomgyu read the cover, catching Taehyun's attention "You always write on it. What is it?".

The taller closed it "It's what it says. It's a wishlist. I sometimes keep it as a diary too". Beomgyu mocked "So girly" he let out a quick mean laugh, instead Taehyun smirked "That's beautiful. Go on".

Next lesson he had mix with Soobin's class. He looked at him as he got in with his other friends. He tried not to stare though it was too hard for him. 

Accidentally, Soobin hit his pencil case throwing it on the floor. Thankfully it was zipped so nothing fell out. He immediately placed it back on Huening Kai's desk "I'm sorry" he gave him a smile, making his younger melt "It's ok..." his voice barely coming out. Soobin sat back along with his squad, yet Huening Kai's heart kept beating like crazy.

The lesson started, but as usual Huening Kai couldn't focus. He discreetly glanced at Soobin, unable to hold himself. He repeated their interaction many times in his mind. 

"Everyone! We'll have a quick project. Partner up with someone & have it ready for Friday" the strict teacher demanded. Huening Kai had no one "Huening Kai...", the student felt so uncomfortable as the class turned their attention on him. Before he could speak the bell rang, literally saving him from more embarrassment.

He personally went to the teacher "Sir, I can do the project alone. Anyway, everyone found a partner". The man took off his glasses "For this time it's alright, but next time you'll have an important project & then you must find someone. I don't know, make friends". The male gulped "Yes, sir" with that he walked out of the class. He exhaled heavily, as his shoulder fell. He wasn't a social person at all.

They were eating at the cafeteria when Huening Kai kept complaining about the the next week project. Soobin walked in, making all 3 boys look at him. Beomgyu popped his eyebrows in irony, going back at eating, instead Taehyun looked at his younger friend.

Huening Kai turned to them "You won't believe what happened. Soobin accidentally hit my pencil case & quickly placed it on my desk. He smiled to me". Taehyun smiled in happiness, while Beomgyu let out a sound of annoyance "Chill Huening Kai. You act like he's in love with you".

The younger looked down, feeling stupid, but Taehyun complained "Shut up Beomgyu! Why are you so mean? Are you jealous?". Beomgyu let his chopsticks "Jealous of who? I don't want Huening Kai to dream big, but get sad at the end" with that he went back to eating.

After some silence Beomgyu continued "Anyway, Soobin for me is like a tomato". The two males looked at each other in confusion, before Taehyun asked "What is this supposed to mean?". A small playful smirk rose on the older's face "I don't like tomatoes" this made all three laugh.

The school hours ended, making Huening Kai throw his bag on the floor, as he fell on the bed. He soon took out his "Wishlist" writing on the diary side everything that happened with Soobin today. He looked at the stars, closing his eyes as wished the impossible. His crush to like him back.

It was Friday, for his bad luck he was the first to present the project "Since you have no partner, you start Huening Kai". The male shyly got on the board, his eyes automatically falling on Soobin who was looking at him with a nice smirk.

The project quickly ended "Alright. Choi Soobin's team is next". He passed next to Huening Kai, giving him a thumbs up "You did great" he quickly mumbled. Huening Kai felt like his heartbeat would break his ribcage. He only wished the blushing across his face wasn't that obvious.

During the other presentations, Huening Kai started writing on his "Wishlist". Abruptly, the teacher tapped his notebook "Pay attention, Huening", the student immediately shut the book placing it under 4 more books.

Thankfully, this lesson was the last hour. He was in a real hurry as they made a deal with his friends that whoever comes the last at their usual Cafe has to pay.

The bell rang & he quickly packed his things, he almost run out of the class. Soobin noticed that Huening Kai left his notebook back, he wanted to call his name but hesitated.

He quickly packed his things, taking the notebook. He run outside, looking around him for Huening Kai. He saw him getting on the bus, he run but the doors closed & it was ready to drive away. Huening Kai noticed him, quickly looking down in shyness unable to see his older lifting the notebook.

Soobin cussed, trying to catch his breath. Suddenly, Yeonjun took the notebook from his hand "Wishlist?" he looked at him confused. Soobin rolled his eyes "Give it back", the other continued "Didn't know you were girly" he chuckled in irony.

Soobin went to grab it, but Yeonjun dodged "It's not mine. It's a classmates". Yeonjun opened it, that moment Soobin found the chance & took it. The other rolled his eyes "Let's go eat something" for an unknown reason he was really interested in the "Wishlist".

They were almost done eating when Yeonjun insisted "Let's see what it is about" he slided out the notebook. Soobin swallowed the food "Leave it aside", but the older didn't listen.

"Oh I see. The half is a diary & then a colored page is separating it from a Wishlist".

Soobin rolled his eyes "It's not yours, Yeonjun. Enough" he wiped his mouth as he finished his food. Yeonjun's eyes widened, making his friend panic "What is it?, the older abruptly asked "Who's notebook is this?".

Soobin gulped "Huening Kai's", Yeonjun teasingly popped his eyebrows "This guy has a crush" he looked at him. Soobin was fed up "Everyone has a crush, so what?!", a mischievous smirk grew on Yeonjun "He has on a guy".

Soobin was surprised "Ok & what with that?", the other let out a sound of annoyance "Uh stupid. Guess who is it". Soobin had no more patience left "Yeonjun enough!" his voice came louder than he wanted catching some customer's attention.

Yeonjun gave him a look before speaking to the strangers "Sorry for disturbing. He's on his period" he earned some laughers, instead Soobin punched his arm. The older rubbed it in pain "I'm not done...", Soobin took the notebook leaving Yeonjun back.

The older run behind, almost catching up "He has a crush on you, Soobin".

Soobin froze. That cute boy from Chemistry has a crush on him. He didn't turn around, he only walked home as fast as he could.

It was already late, Huening Kai had searched his stuff hundred times looking for his "Wishlist". He fell on the bed heavily exhaling, he waited for his friend's answers about it. Beomgyu didn't know, instead Taehyun tried to calm him down by telling him he probably forgot it in class.

Soobin was in the balcony, embracing his hands on the railing. He was still debating if he should read it or not. He was curious after what Yeonjun told him he read.

He only turned on the light next to his bed. He didn't read the diary side, immediately turning the pages to his "Wishlist". There weren't many wishes, most were about exams, school or health, until he read it.

"My biggest wish...my crush, Choi Soobin, to like me back".

Soobin found himself smirking, letting out a breathy chuckle "So, it's true" he mumbled. He closed the notebook, as he fell asleep with a smirk. 

Monday finally arrived & Huening Kai almost run in his classroom. Sadness was drawn on his face when he didn't find his notebook there. During the break he searched for the cleaning lady. For his bad luck she hadn't seen it either. He was so sad during the whole day, until the last break. 

"Huening Kai!" the young male froze as he recognized the voice. It was Soobin. The older smiled when their eyes met, Huening felt butterflies in his stomach. The older took out the notebook "You forgot that on Friday" he raised his "Wishlist" in his hand.

Huening Kai took it, feeling both satisfied & worried. He hugged the notebook as he shyly asked "Did you read it?". Soobin brought his body close to the other's, softly raising his face by his chin "We don't always take bad answers when we confess, Huening Kai. You should have confidence in you" he was looking deeply into his innocent eyes. The younger said in disbelief "You read it..." with that he almost run away, ignoring Soobin calling his name. 

Huening Kai patiently waited for the lesson to finish, he felt so sad & humiliated. He almost run to the bus station, but for his bad luck it was late. 

"Hey Huening Kai!" it was Taehyun along with Beomgyu. He immediately turned them his back, not wanting to talk to anyone. "What's the matter?" asked the shortest, resting his hand on his shoulder. Huening Kai couldn't speak, he opened his mouth & tears poured down. Both his friends were really worried, Beomgyu sat him on the side hearing his story.

The oldest clenched his fists "This bastard! How could he?" with that he walked away. He searched for Soobin, who was thoughtfully walking on the hallway "Yah! Choi Soobin!". The older was caught off guard, but Beomgyu blocked his way "You think it's funny playing with people's private stuff?!". 

Soobin chuckled "And what do you want? It wasn't your stuff", Beomgyu got more angry "You think I'm joking?!". Yeonjun was behind Beomgyu, approaching as he realized they were fighting. He knew Beomgyu, they were together in most of the classes & he found him really handsome.

He slapped his butt hard, as he stood beside Soobin "What's the matter here?!". Beomgyu bursted out "Don't touch me!" he spoke to the oldest. Yeonjun chuckled "Calm down, pretty boy. Angry doesn't suit you".

Beomgyu pushed him back, angering him. He went to push him again, but this time Yeonjun grabbed both of his wrists, bringing their bodies so close that touched.

"Push me again, doll, and I'm gonna rip your arms off" Beomgyu let out a weak sound of pain. Soobin complained "Yeonjun, let him go", but the oldest kept eye contact only with Beomgyu's almost pleading eyes. That moment Taehyun pulled Beomgyu "Let's go, Beomgyu" with that they left. 

They were at Huening Kai's house, listening to him talking about his embarrassment. Taehyun noticed how quiet the oldest was "Beomgyu..." the other looked at him "...what happened before I arrived?". Beomgyu turned his eyes back at the snack in his hands "Nothing...". Taehyun had kinda noticed something, but didn't talk more about it.

It was a normal school day, Huening Kai was still sleepy until Soobin approached him.

"Huening Kai" his voice came out sweet & Huening Kai swore that he could hear him saying his name the whole day. He was still shy, so he tried to leave, but Soobin softly grabbed his wrist "Wait. Can we talk?". How could he say no? He was his crush after all.

They were at the back of the yard "Let me explain. Yeonjun read your Wishlist. I tried to take it many times, trust me, but he insisted. He didn't read your diary, he only read about your crush. I'm sorry, Huening Kai" the younger looked at the older's apologetic eyes.

After seconds of silence, Soobin continued "You don't need to feel bad. You did nothing wrong. I'm sorry again". Huening Kai smirked nicely "Apology accepted, but in one condition. You don't tell anyone". Soobin's smile slowly grew "It's a secret then".

The younger tried to walk away, but Soobin stopped him once again "I thought of maybe we can go on a date". Huening Kai felt like his knees would break. His crush, Choi Soobin, was asking him out? Wait. He frowned his eyebrows "You don't need to pity me" he looked offended. Soobin tilt his head "What? No. I find you cute & I'd like a date" he winked. They decided to go on a coffee date on Saturday.

Huening Kai informed his friends, not hiding his happiness. Taehyun smiled "I'm so happy for you, Hyuka!", instead Beomgyu kept quiet. The youngest noticed "Beomgyu?". 

The other looked at him "What? You expect me to be happy? I don't trust him, Huening Kai". The taller heavily sat on the bed, keeping his head lowered. Taehyun got angry at his older friend "Why are you like this, Beomgyu?! Let him be happy about it".

The oldest chuckled "Happy that Soobin is gonna hurt him? Ok, go on, be happy then" he fake clapped. Taehyun got really mad this time "If you keep being like this, then get the fuck outta here!", Beomgyu abruptly responded "Ok then" with that he took his backpack, leaving Huening Kai's house. 

The younger looked at his friend "And what if Beomgyu is right?", Taehyun calmly petted him "You won't know if you don't try" with that they hugged. 

The next day the situation between the three friends was cold. Beomgyu was sitting alone on the school bench, waiting for his friends.

Yeonjun came from the back, leaving a strawberry milk before sitting next to him. Beomgyu immediately stood up to leave, but the older grabbed his wrist "I'm sorry for my behavior, Beomgyu. I didn't mean to hurt you". He slowly let him go, allowing him to sit next to him.

They stayed quiet, until Beomgyu took a sip "Apology accepted", Yeonjun chuckled "You're so cute. Thanks". Before he could leave his younger spoke "Tell your friend to treat Huening Kai like a prince or else I'm gonna chop off his legs" with that he walked away, leaving Yeonjun surprised.

It was the day of the date, Huening Kai was panicking. Running back & forth to the mirror and wardrobe, making his friend dizzy. It took him much time to dress perfectly for the date. He was perfectly prepared taking some small advices from his inexperienced friends.

Soobin wore his leather jacket leaving the house with a small smirk. He was almost there when he got a call from Yeonjun "Hello Soobin. I'm Yeonjun's mother. Please come to the hospital. During Yeonjun's dance performance the stage broke & he's badly hurt". Soobin was in shock, his best friend "I'm coming right now, Mrs.Choi" with that he hung up, running there.

Huening Kai waited for 2 hours, he held his tears realizing that Soobin wasn't coming. He run home, immediately locking himself in his room.

He was such an idiot for believing that his crush would like him back. He didn't even remembered their date.

He cried even more "Liar" he mumbled. He grabbed his "Wishlist", writing after some days.

'I wish not to be a fool for love' he let it aside as he cried to sleep.

On Monday, Taehyun along with Beomgyu approached him "How was your first date?". Huening Kai exhaled heavily "He stood me up..." with that he left them behind going in his classroom.

Beomgyu turned to his younger "What did I tell you. You told me I was jealous when I warned him. Happy now?! Congrats Taehyun, you helped our friend get hurt" with that he walked away. Taehyun was drown in sadness, it was indeed his fault for encouraging Huening Kai so much.

Soobin was searching for Huening Kai everywhere. He finally found him sitting under a tree.

"Huening Kai!" he called as he sat in front of him. The younger got up to leave & Soobin understood why "I'm sorry I didn't come. I would inform you, but you didn't give me your number".

Huening Kai swallowed the lump in his throat, holding tears back "And why didn't you show up?". Soobin frowned his eyebrows in sadness "Yeonjun fractured the bone in leg & I went to the hospital. I'm sorry". Huening Kai pressed his lips together & nodded "Understood..." he tried to walk away. 

"Wait! Can we go on another date?!" the older's eyes shone in hope. Huening Kai turned to face him "I don't know, Soobin" he shrugged as his eyes watered. Before he could respond Beomgyu came "Piss off, Soobin! You had enough! Get away from him!" he took his friend before the oldest could speak.

They sat together at the rooftop, allowing his younger friend to cry on his shoulder. Beomgyu texted Taehyun their location & the younger immediately run there. He slowly sat next to his younger friend "I'm sorry..." he couldn't continue because Huening Kai hugged him. They would do anything to protect their younger friend more from now on.

Soobin tried to talk to him many times, but Huening Kai kept rejecting him.

There were 2 days left for the prom night. Beomgyu joked "Prom is near & we have no partner" he laughed at his own joke, Taehyun shrugged "Better be with people you love & trust". 

Beomgyu abruptly answered "If it's that way, then the place will be filled with snakes, so we better stay at home". They all laughed at the relatable joke, but Huening Kai commented "Let's stick together then" they all agreed to that.

A night before the prom, Huening Kai opened his "Wishlist" thinking carefully before writing on it.

"I wish to have a guy that really loves me for the prom" he shook his head as he close the notebook, knowing well enough that it wouldn't come true. 

The night arrived, almost everyone had a partner, while the 3 friends sticked together. Huening Kai could feel Soobin's eyes on him, but tried to ignore it.

It was half way of the night when Yeonjun approached them. He placed his arms around Taehyun & Beomgyu's waists "Wanna dance, pretties?". Both males wanted, but didn't want to leave their younger friend alone "It's ok. Go" said Huening Kai while smiling to them.

He decided to go outside, sitting on a bench as he was deep in thoughts.

"Can you give me a dance?" it was Soobin & Huening Kai could admit that he looked like a prince. He gave him his hand, allowing him to hug his waist & dance.

He didn't dare to look at him, having his eyes lowered "Look at me, Huening Kai" asked the taller. They made eye contact & Soobin swore that he was lost in his eyes "You're beautiful". The younger blushed, laying his head on his shoulder from shyness.

Soobin raised his face by his jaw, giving him a soft kiss for some seconds. Huening Kai felt like his heart would burst in any second. That was his first kiss & it was exactly how he imagined it & with who he imagined it.

Soobin broke the kiss, their noses softly touching "Give me a chance". Huening Kai looked at him in the eyes "I'll give you as many as you want" with that the older kissed him again.

Days had passed, Huening Kai opened his "Wishlist" smirking in happiness when he realized that all of them happened.

"Thank you my Wishlist" he wrote before taking his suitcase.

He went to college along with Soobin & their friends. They were a couple & everything seemed like a fairytale that Huening Kai wished to never end.


End file.
